FireLight's Little Things (Chanbaek)
by sexybaekby
Summary: (KUMPULAN ONESHOT / DRABBLE / MINI FANFICTION CHANBAEK) Oneshot Story 4 UP! "Him And I" - Sebagai pasangan public figur, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih senang berkencan diatas pukul 12 malam; dimana orang-orang lebih peduli pada ketenangan kota Seoul dan alkohol ditangan mereka ketimbang memperhatikan 2 sejoli yang saling melumat bibir disudut jalan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa bebas
1. How Can I Move On (End)

**"How Can I Move On?"**

**Chanbaek Mini Fanfiction**

A/N: I highly recommend you to play "The Man Who Cant Be Moved" by The Script as you read this story :)

**xxx**

**x**

**xxx**

_"Going back to the corner where i first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping back_

_I'm not gonna move"_

~o~

Chanyeol berhenti menghitung berapa banyak jam yang berlalu sejak pintu condoniumnya tertutup dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi.

Baekhyun pergi dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan, terlalu kompleks untuk sekedar menjabarkannya dengan kata _marah_ atau _sedih_ yang sederhana, karena kenyataanya yang ia rasakan lebih dari itu.

**Kecewa**. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kecewa dan tak ada orang yang pernah mengecewaakannya lebih dari apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan hari itu.

Ini bukan tentang pengkhianatan.

Bukan pula tentang janji yang diingkari.

Atau tentang Chanyeol yang menyakitinya dengan sengaja.

Tapi ini semua tentang Park Chanyeol yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Park Chanyeol, 22 tahun, kekasih Byun Baekhyun, menikmati psikotropika sebagai pelarian dari semua tekanan yang ia hadapi.

Tekanan yang entah datang dari mana, Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Itulah sebabnya logikanya menjawab bahwa itu semua hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka. Park Chanyeol terlalu terbawa arus pertemanan dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun juga merasa sangat bersalah, karena dengan bodohnya ia tidak mencurigai pria itu sedikitpun selama 2 bulan ini; masa-masa dimana Park Chanyeol memulai hidup sebagai pecandu.

Baekhyun memang kecewa pada Chanyeol, tapi ia jauh lebih menyesal atas sikap dungunya selama ini, yang membuatnya tak bisa menatap Chanyeol lebih lama hingga memutuskan untuk lari dari semua ini.

_Semuanya_.

_Dari Chanyeol_

_Dari kenangannya_

_Dari hubungan mereka berdua_

**e)(o**

_"Got some words on cardboard_

_Got your Picture in my hands_

_Saying: "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am"_

_Some try to get me money_

_They dont understand_

_I'm not broke_

_I'm just a broken hearted Man"_

~o~

Kebanyakan kisah romansa memang terdengar klasik setelah dirangkai dalam verbal. Namun siapa yang tahu, ribuan kejadian klise yang keluar dari buku-buku fiksi akan terasa sangat rumit saat kau benar-benar mengalaminya.

Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika kisah cintanya dimulai dari pertemuan sederhana dengan pria bernama Park Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun pertama melihatnya disebuah sudut jalan, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia katakan tentang pria itu adalah;_ dia pria dengan jeans, atasan kaus hitam dengan outer jaket yang juga berwarna gelap, dan rambut legam yang bersinar dibawah lampu jalan yang kuning temaram._

Mereka berpapasan dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun mempunyai keinginan untuk menatap mata orang asing yang hanya sepintas lewat disampingnya. Entah benang takdir apa yang mengikat mereka berdua, pria itu membalas tatapan mata Baekhyun hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu di satu titik yang sama.

Dan perasaan _"saling tertarik"_ mengikuti setelahnya, hingga pertemuan diantara mereka berdua tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu saja.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mulai mengenal Chanyeol dan kala itu, ia seakan mempelajari hal-hal baru dalam hidup setiap hari. Seiring waktu, Baekhyun tidak lagi mendeskripsikan Chanyeol hanya berdasarkan siluet dan pakaian apa yang dia kenakan. Tapi kini Baekhyun bisa menjawab apapun yang orang tanyakan tentang Park Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun pikir dengan demikian, ia sudah benar-benar mengenal Chanyeol dan tahu segala tentang dirinya.

_Tapi tidak._

_Kenyataannya__ ia tidak benar-benar tahu._

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa memahami bagaimana Chanyeol menelan berbagai macam pil demi sebuah ketenangan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya yang satu itu, hingga ia berakhir menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan merasa tidak cukup pantas untuk tetap bersama Park Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengakhiri semuanya dengan Chanyeol.

Namun sedikit dari yang Baekhyun tahu, dihari ia meninggalkan Chanyeol didalam kamar bersama pil-pil berbeda warna yang berserakan dilantai, itulah saat dimana Chanyeol mengalami kehancuran besar dalam hidupnya.

Semua terasa berbeda tanpa Byun Baekhyun.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir si mungil bagai sebuah tamparan keras untuknya.

Dan saat Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun_**, dimanapun**_, saat itulah Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia harus kembali kesebuah **titik** dimana semuanya **berawal**.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke sudut jalan tempat ia pertama kali melihat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol disana untuk menunggu pemuda cantik itu kembali padanya, meminta kesempatan untuk memulai semua lagi dari awal.

**e)(o**

_"I knew it makes no sense but what else can I do?_

_**How can I move on when im still in love with you**_

_Cause If one day you wake up and find that youre missing me_

_And heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe youll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So i'm not moving_

_I'm not moving"_

~o~

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menetap sementara dirumah seorang kolega yang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

Dia adalah sahabat karib Baekhyun, satu-satunya orang yang paling tahu tentang dirinya dan untaian kisah rumit yang ia jalin bersama Park Chanyeol

Namanya Yoon Jeonghan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan teman yang mendukung dirinya 100% untuk meninggalkan seorang pacar pecandu seperti Park Chanyeol, justru Jeonghan mengatakan sebaliknya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia meminta Baekhyun untuk membuka hati dan mencoba memaafkan Chanyeol atas kekhilafannya, yang sudah berulang kali pula Baekhyun coba untuk abaikan.

Karena sejatinya, Jeonghan juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik. Mungkin tidak sempurna sebagai manusia, tapi ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol bisa menjadi sempurna jika ada Baekhyun bersamanya.

**e)(o**

_"People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe ill get famous as the Man who cant be __moved_

Maybe_ you wont meant to but you see me on the news_

_And youre running to the corner_

_Cause you know its just for you"_

~o~

Disuatu pagi yang terasa normal bagi Baekhyun, dia menyesap butterscotch dari mug bersama selembar roti sebagai sarapan. Jeonghan duduk tepat dihadapannya, menawarkan sahabatnya lipatan koran baru yang ia pungut dari halaman depan rumah.

Baekhyun merasa tidak tertarik untuk melihat berita hari ini dan menolaknya dengan gelengan kecil dan senyum tipis. Jeonghan hanya mengembuskan nafas kecil, memaklumi _mood_ Baekhyun yang sering naik-turun tak menentu akhir-akhir ini.

Dibanding membaca lembaran koran, Baekhyun lebih tertarik untuk melihat acara apa yang tersaji di telivisi. Ia datang mendekati sebuah sofa dengan segelas minuman hangat ditangan, kemudian menyalakan tv.

Matanya menyipit sejenak untuk fokus pada acara yang ia lihat; sebuah siaran berita yang tayang rutin setiap hari di stasiun TV nomor 4.

_"Seorang pria yang belakangan diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa Universitas B yang menjadi pusat perhatian publik karena aksinya berdiri selama berhari-hari disebuah sudut jalan, terlihat membawa selembar foto seorang pemuda cantik yang diketahui sebagai kekasihnya."_

Baekhyun terjebak dalam sebuah stagnasi dimana paru-parunya terasa seperti berhenti melakukan respirasi. Lidahnya terasa asam didalam sana dan hampir sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran.

_"Beberapa polisi telah mencoba berkoordinasi dan memintanya untuk pulang, tapi pria itu seperti tidak menghiraukan dan menuntut untuk tetap berada disana sampai kekasihnya itu datang menemuinya."_

Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Baekhyun telah bertekad untuk tidak meneteskan air mata lagi untuk Park Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, Park Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi_ "pemenangnya"_.

Baekhyun merasa tidak berdaya melihat siluet Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dari layar. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia harus menebus semua kesalahannya itu dan melakukan hal yang sudah sepatutnya ia lakukan.

_**Memeluk Park Chanyeol.**_

Dengan celana pendek dan white shirt yang masih menempel ditubuhnya, Baekhyun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa ketempat yang paling ia kenali dibanding siapapun; tempat dimana benang takdirnya dan Chanyeol menyatu.

Tak ada hiruk pikuk yang terjadi seperti yang terlihat dalam telivisi ditempat itu. Karena pada akhirnya, orang-orang akan tetap berlalu meninggalkan siluet Chanyeol karena yang pria itu nantikan bukanlah mereka.

Orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tungkai kakinya yang kokoh, walau entah sudah berapa lama ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri diatas kedua kaki itu. Coat hitam panjang melapisi tubuhnya, karena musim dingin belum berakhir ditempat ini.

Dengan dada naik turun dan kepulan embun yang tercipta dari nafasnya yang dingin, Baekhyun menatap siluet Chanyeol dengan tangisan bisu.

Pria itu menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

Matanya sempat terlihat tak percaya karena takut jika itu semua hanya ilusi yang datang untuk mengolok-oloknya.

Tapi seperti mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan, Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, masih dengan tangisannya.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mendekati Chanyeol. _Dengan berlari_.

Dan pria bertubuh tinggi itu membuka tangannya untuk menyambut Baekhyun dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

**"Maafkan aku..."**

Adalah kata yang Baekhyun dengar dari Chanyeol pertama kali.

**"Aku mencintaimu..."**

Kata kedua darinya, dan Baekhyun menangis lebih keras; lebih dari yang ia kehendaki.

"Baekhyun... Izinkan aku memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan cara yang benar. Aku ingin membagiakanmu..."

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Park Chanyeol. Dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya..."

Baekhyun pun menyadari bila ia telah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol _**berkali-kali**_ selama hidupnya.

Ini rumit.

Memang tak ada lisan yang dapat menjelaskan perasaan ini kecuali Byun Baekhyun sendiri.

Merasakan bagaimana mana jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama.

Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang bersedia menunggu dibawah salju hanya untuk sebuah kata _**"maaf".**_

**e)(o**

End

A/N: Ngetiknya setengah jam, mendadak tiba-tiba pingin nulis mini FF sore ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya

fav, follow, and review will be really apreciated demi kelancaran update untuk kumpulan drabble/oneshot ini :)

Terimakasih banyak~


	2. DIVORCE - Shortfic

**DIVORCE** **\- Chanbaek**

Notice: Mpreg, Short Fic

**xxx**

**x**

**xxx**

_I shout_

_I swear_

_I get angry_

_I get scared_

_I fall_

_I break_

_I messed up_

_I made mistakes_

_But if you cant take me at my worst_

_You dont deserve me at my best_

**~oOo~**

Baekhyun menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya pagi itu. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sejak pertama terbangun pukul 5 pagi. Entahlah, mungkin dirinya memang tidak benar-benar tertidur sejak semalam. Dengan posisi menyamping ke kiri dan tangan yang mendekap tubuh ringkihnya sendiri, ia menatap dinding bisu dihadapannya, berharap mereka bisa menjadi kawan.

Matahari mulai memberi isyarat bagi semua orang untuk segera keluar rumah dan beraktifitas. Dan Chanyeol sudah siap untuk semua itu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam lengan jas dan mengancingkannya dibagian perut. Sebelum berbalik, ia menghela nafas berat seolah semua beban yang ada di dunia kini berubah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

Bahkan untuk sekedar melihat wajah istrinya pagi ini terasa seperti sebuah tekanan baginya.

"Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol memanggil nama istrinya untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini, yang berakhir pada kebisuan yang membuatnya ingin meninju dinding yang sejak tadi memaku perhatian istrinya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Baekhyun. Kumohon."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol berkata demikian dengan nada yang terdengar semakin hari semakin melemah. Atau mungkin jenuh. Chanyeol merasa keduanya sudah tidak memiliki perbedaan lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat untuk terakhir kali sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar. Ia memutar knob dan menyisakan bunyi bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin terguncang.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terisak dalam diam namun tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka dan Chanyeol datang dengan langkah yang berisik.

Seseorang menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun dari baringannya, mencengkram erat kedua lengannya dan menatapnya dengan kemarahan. Baekhyun merasakan nafas suaminya terdengar tidak teratur dan urat-urat disekitar keningnya mulai menampakkan diri.

"Jika kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi istri yang baik untukku, setidaknya jadilah ibu yang berguna untuk anak kita! Kau mengerti itu kan, Baekhyun?!"

Tubuh Baekhyun diguncang bersamaan dengan kemarahan Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Lagi-lagi Chanhyun tidak pergi ke sekolah karena kau yang tidak mau mengurusnya! Dia terus saja menangis sejak tadi apa kau tahu itu?! Berhentilah menjadi ibu yang buruk untuk anakku!"

Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong hingga jatuh keatas ranjangnya sendiri. Tangannya menggenggam erat sprei, berusaha mendistraksi rasa sakit pada dadanya yang semakin sesak. Baekhyun menangis dalam kebisuan. Ia sendiri tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Tapi kenyataan berkali-kali telah menjatuhkannya, membakar harapannya dan menyisakan rasa kehilangan yang amat besar.

"Maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun berucap lirih diantara getaran yang kentara dari bibir dan juga suaranya.

"Perkataan maafmu itu tidak akan bisa merubah apapun! Aku sudah muak denganmu, Park Baekhyun! Semua berawal dari kecemburuanmu yang tidak beralasan hingga membuat keluarga kita menjadi seperti ini! Apakah dengan maaf saja bisa memperbaiki segalanya? Berhenti berakting **gila** seperti ini dan berusahalah untuk berubah! Jika tidak, aku akan-..."

"Kau akan apa?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun berani membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan mata kristalnya yang berlinang. Ia berdiri dan berusaha meraih tangan suaminya itu. Ketakutan semakin menjalar dan menggerogoti seluruh kewarasannya. Baekhyun berharap ia tidak akan mendengar kenyataan terburuk hari ini dari bibir suaminya.

"...Aku akan menceraikanmu."

Dan semuanya...

Pupus.

.

**e)(o**

.

_**End**_

Afterwords: Hai. Mendadak ya? Hahaha iya. Gw lagi mood aja gitu. Nulis kilat

Review ya untuk next short fic / Oneshot lainnya :)


	3. My Life Begin - Oneshot

**My Life Begin - Chanbaek**

_Oneshot, Mpreg, YAOI, B X B, Marriage Life_

**e)(o**

"Jadi, kau sudah bertunangan dengannya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Seperti yang kau tahu."

Chanyeol menyesap kopi dari cangkir yang baru pertama ia sentuh sejak kedatangannya di restoran ini.

Seorang wanita dengan surai brunette panjang yang duduk dihadapannya mengangguk kecil, dengan senyum yang hanya terlihat mengembang dari bibir saja. Tidak matanya. Tidak hatinya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku ternya-..."

Tiba-tiba suara tenggorokan Chanyeol menginterupsi. Pria itu melucuti wajah tenang yang selama ini ia pamerkan didepan sosok yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lihat lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Rose, dengar. Aku sudah bahagia. Satu-satunya hal benar yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku adalah mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu?"

Sesuatu dalam mulut Rose terarasa seperti menggertak, bibirnya terlihat diam namun dengan usaha yang keras ia menahannya untuk tidak bergetar. Wanita berparas cantik itu akhirnya berpikir jika tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap berada disini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Setelah menyampirkan Bucket Bag dibahu kanan, Rose beranjak dari kursi dihadapan Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum pergi, ia ingin menyelesaikan pernyataan terakhirnya.

"Saat kau mulai bosan, jangan pernah mencariku dan menangis karena menyesal telah menikahi carrier membosankan seperti dia."

Rose pergi. Namun ketika tubuhnya berjalan melewati Chanyeol, seseorang menahannya.

Dalam diam, segaris senyum ditarik dari bibir tipisnya. _Sudah ia duga_, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak perlu mencarimu karena _**bosan **_sudah tidak ada lagi dalam kamusku. Kau tahu benar, perasaan yang aku miliki untuk Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta. Bukan nafsu."

Chanyeol menekankan kata terakhirnya, dan pergi mendahului Rose meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

Tapi Rose terlalu malu untuk mencampakkan harga dirinya dengan menangis didalam ruangan yang terlihat sangat romantis seperti ini. Tempat ini tidak seharusnya menjadi saksi baginya yang baru saja mengalami patah hati.

**e)(o**

Sejak bertunangan sebulan lalu, Chanyeol menyarankan agar ia dan Baekhyun sementara tinggal bersama di apartemennya sebelum mereka menikah dan tinggal di rumah baru. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama kepindahan tunangannya itu ke Apartemen miliknya. Pagi-pagi, Chanyeol sudah datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan membantunya mengemasi barang. Ia tidak pernah sesemangat ini dalam hidup. Hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa ia akhirnya bisa tinggal satu atap bersama orang yang ia cintai sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol tidak tidur dengan nyenyak semalaman.

Setelah memasukkan digit kode dan bunyi "bip" terdengar, Chanyeol memutar knob dan mempersilahkan tunangannya masuk terlebih dahulu.

Dari belakang, Chanyeol menyusul bersama koper Baekhyun ditangannya.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekitar, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau mengganti semua perabotnya sebelum aku datang?"

"Kau menyadarinya?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Dulu sofamu berbahan kulit. Sekarang mereka semua berlapis beludru dan berwarna ungu. Lalu gorden, TV-nya, taplak meja, bahkan meja makan, mereka semua sudah berganti. Ada apa ini?"

Baekhyun menunjuk satu-persatu perubahan yang terlihat dari apartemen tunangannya yang seminggu lalu tidak terlihat seperti ini.

"Mm... apa kau tidak suka, sayang?"

Chanyeol jadi gugup. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat benci dengan yang namanya pemborosan. Tapi, sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Ia hanya ingin...

"Marah? Untuk apa? Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membahagiakan diriku. Kau tahu aku sangat suka sofa ini."

Baekhyun mendekat dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan mata penuh cinta, yang membuat Chanyeol larut didalamnya dan hampir menyingkirkan jarak diantara bibir mereka jika saja Baekhyun tidak menahannya dengan telunjuknya yang manis.

"Dan kuharap kau sudah menambah peralatan memasak didapurnya untukku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia senang karena membeli peralatan memasak baru adalah hal yang ia lakukan pertama kali sebelum merubah isi apartemennya seperti ini.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin memakan masakkanmu setiap hari mulai detik ini."

"Mulai detik ini? Apa kau mau langsung memintaku memasak untukmu sekarang juga?"

"Hm, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mencubit hidung mancung Chanyeol dengan sayang, yang berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menggendongnya menuju dapur sambil tertawa.

Kehidupan cinta mereka baru saja dimulai. Sampai hari pernikahan tiba nanti, Chanyeol berjanji untuk terus berusaha membahagiakan Byun Baekhyun mulai sekarang, bahkan hingga selamanya. Ia tidak pernah menemukan seseorang seindah dan secantik Byun Baekhyun selama ini. Ia tidak pernah mendapati seseorang yang mencintainya tanpa syarat apapun. Ia tidak pernah merasa menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Jika harus menuliskannya dalam verbal, Chanyeol tidak tahu akan ada berapa halaman yang terisi untuk bisa menceritakan betapa banyak keajaiban yang telah diberikan Byun Baekhyun dalam hidupnya.

**e)(o**

_x A Year After Marriage x_

"Tuhan memberkatimu, nak. Kelahirannya tinggal menghitung hari. Semoga persalinannya lancar, ya." Tangan wanita paruh baya itu menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, memberkatinya dengan doa yang pemuda itu terima dengan senyum dan anggukan.

"Terima kasih, Bibi. Besok aku harus mulai tinggal dirumah sakit selagi menunggu hari kelahirannya tiba. Sebenarnya, ini semua karena Chanyeol yang memaksa."

Baekhyun melirik suaminya yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Saat ini, mereka sedang kedatangan seorang tamu istimewa dikediaman indah mereka. Dia adalah Bibi Ahn, wakil ketua yayasan panti asuhan tempat Baekhyun tinggal saat remaja dulu pasca kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia. Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Bibi Ahn bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Lebih baik seperti itu kan, bibi? Aku tidak ingin ada drama dikelahiran anak pertama kami. Aku tidak tahu kepanikan seperti apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai air ketuban Baekhyun pecah disaat yang tidak terduga, seperti yang sering ada di televisi."

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun saat itu juga dan menatapnya dengan senyum penuh "kemenangan". Tentu saja, bukan tanpa alasan jika ia jadi super protektif terhadap istrinya yang sedang hamil 9 bulan ini.

"Aigoo, lihat ini. Kalian benar-benar tercipta untuk mencintai satu sama lain. Baekhyun, kau beruntung nak memiliki suami seperti Park Chan-..."

Kalimat Bibi Ahn tiba-tiba terputus ditengah jalan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung, begitupun Chanyeol. Mata Bibi Ahn nampak tertuju pada kaki Baekhyun dan kedua tangannya kini beralih mendekap mulutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun... Air ketubanmu sayang..."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi pasangan suami istri ini untuk memproses kalimat dari Bibi Ahn.

Kemudian dengan kompak, keduanya mengikuti arah pandangan Bibi Ahn dan benar saja, Park Chanyeol seketika...

"PANGGILKAN DOKTER! OH, TIDAK. PANGGILKAN AMBULANS. BAGAIMANA INI? BAEKHYUN, KAU TIDAK APA-APA KAN SAYANG? MANA KUNCI MOBILKU?! DIMANA AKU MENARUHNYA?! BAEKHYUN, KAU TIDAK KESAKITAN KAN?! BAGAIMANA ANAKKU???!!"

Yang Chanyeol lakukan sungguh diluar ekspektasi orang-orang yang "menontonnya" saat ini. Ternyata, kepanikan pria itu jauh lebih "mengerikan" dibanding para aktor di televisi. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar suaminya, tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

Memang, saat ini air ketubannya pecah. Lalu apa? Apa ia juga harus berteriak dan menambah kepanikan suaminya saat ini?

Bibi Ahn berusaha membantu Baekhyun berdiri sementara Chanyeol berlarian kesana kemari, terlalu gusar untuk memilih antara mencari kunci mobil atau membantu istrinya berjalan keluar rumah.

"BAEKHYUN APA KAU KESAKITAN SAYANG?! TUNGGULAH KUNCI MOBILNYA SUDAH KUTEMUKAN SAYANG."

Dari lantai atas suara teriakan Chanyeol masih terdengar jelas. Entah siapa yang barusan berkata jika tidak ingin ada "drama" dimomen persalinan anak pertama mereka tadi, tapi yang pasti kini Chanyeol lah yang telah terjebak dalam drama tersebut.

"Baekhyun, apa kau merasa sakit?"

"Untungnya tidak, Bibi. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa air ketubanku bisa pecah diluar tanggal prediksi dokter. Mm... maafkan aku. Chanyeol memang suka seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku akan ikut mengantarmu kerumah sakit. Cepat, kita sekarang harus menuju mobil."

Dan ketika Chanyeol datang bersama kunci mobilnya, Baekhyun sempat berkata pada suaminya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak mau mendengarkan. Ia masih terserang sindrom "calon ayah" yang berlebihan dan berulang kali mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dalam perjalanan seolah istrinya itu tengah mengeluh kesakitan.

Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menarik nafas berulang kali, membawakan bantal dari rumah, selimut, dan menyodorkannya air minum. Sambil menyetir, Chanyeol bahkan menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Baekhyun berharap istrinya itu bisa rileks selama perjalanan.

Padahal, satu-satunya orang yang butuh "rileks" saat ini adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya membalas genggaman tangan kiri Chanyeol dengan lembut, mencoba menghantarkan ketenangan untuk suaminya yang terlalu gugup saat ini. Harus Baekhyun akui, mungkin ia sendiri jauh lebih gugup dibanding Chanyeol karena sebentar lagi, ia akan berjuang untuk melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Tapi Baekhyun menutup semua perasaan itu agar Chanyeol tidak terlalu khawatir lagi padanya.

Sedikit lagi, buah cinta mereka akan lahir ke dunia dan melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini.

**e)(o**

_!!!LABOR SCENE__ ALERT!!!_

Ketika mobil hitam Chanyeol tiba didepan pintu masuk paviliun persalinan, sejumlah petugas rumah sakit yang berjaga didepan dengan sigap berinisiatif menarik kursi roda untuk membawa Baekhyun kedalam.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang. Apa masih sakit? Sabar ya, sayangku... Atau mau kugendong?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan mencegah tangan suaminya yang hampir mengangkat tubuhnya itu.

Chanyeol kembali memapah istrinya dan mendudukkannya perlahan di kursi roda. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang bersalin, Chanyeol membawa kakinya berlarian hingga hampir mendahului Baekhyun dan para suster.

"Ayo cepatlah... istriku sedang kesakitan."

Ia terlalu panik sehingga menyuruh seorang perawat yang mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Baekhyun hanya mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf kecil atas sikap suaminya yang berlebihan kepada para suster.

"Suamimu sungguh sigap dan siaga, Nyonya. Anda beruntung."

Seorang suster menanggapi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil disela-sela ringisannya menahan sakit. Perutnya mulai terasa semakin bergejolak. Ia merasakan bahwa calon anaknya sudah benar-benar mendesak untuk keluar dari rahimnya. Ia hanya berdoa didalam hati semoga semua proses persalinannya berjalan lancar.

"Bawa pasien keatas tempat tidur. Dokter Cho sudah siap dan sedang berjalan kemari."

Ketika beberapa perawat bergotong-royong mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas tempat tidur, Chanyeol yang saat itu berada didekatnya merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin ikut mengangkat tubuh istrinya tapi pergerakannya sendiri terhalang oleh siluet-siluet perawat ini.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil dibaringkan dan selembar kain dibentang diatas tubuhnya, menutupi bagian perut sampai ke kaki.

"Nyonya-..."

"Park."

Chanyeol memotong secara spontan.

"Iya, Nyonya Park, buka sedikit lebar selangkanganmu ya. Kami juga harus melepas celana dalam Anda."

"Tu-tunggu-tunggu. Sebelum itu apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong perkataan suster, sekalipun keadaan sedang genting seperti ini.

"Apa dokternya perempuan? Atau laki-laki?"

"Dokter Cho adalah perempuan, Tuan. Dia bidan senior di rumah sakit ini."

"Oh... syukurlah. Oke suster, lanjutkan."

Beberapa perawat yang berdiri didekat Chanyeol mulai saling melempar pandangan dan menahan tawa masing-masing. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Chanyeol yang sadar akan gerakan Baekhyun barusan kembali bereaksi panik. "Kenapa sayangku? Kau pusing?"

"Iya, suamiku... kepalaku sungguh pusing... kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Karena kau, suamiku... bisakah kau berusaha untuk lebih tenang? Siapa yang mau melahirkan disini? Kau atau aku, sayang?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sarkasme, membuat Chanyeol tergagap saat mencoba menjawabnya.

"I-iya... tentu saja kau, sayang... Tapi--..."

"Enough, Chan. Please..."

"Okay, I will. Fiuh..." Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba menenangkan diri. "Of course i will, honey."

"Okay. Thats good. Thank you, Chan."

"Dont mention it, baby. You know, i'm the father here, Baek. You guys see? I'm going to be a father today."

Semua orang disekitar yang menatap terperangah kearah suami istri unik ini hanya mampu merespon dengan anggukan.

"Tolong semuanya minggir sebentar, Dokter Cho sudah tiba."

Sejumlah suster yang berada didekat brankar segera menyingkir. Tirai kanan-kiri hingga depan dengan sigap ditutup. Chanyeol yang menyaksikan semua ini hanya terpaku dengan wajah dungu dan mata penuh kekhawatiran yang terpaku pada istrinya yang saat ini sedang berbincang serius dengan dokter.

"Kita mulai sekarang. Pembukaan 5 sudah terlihat."

Dokter yang baru saja mengecek kedaerah selangkangan Baekhyun kini bersiap dengan masker dan sarung tangan. Suster lain mulai berlarian, datang dengan membawa baskom stainles berisi air, handuk, serta sanitizer. Disisi lain, seorang suster lainnya memegang sebuah nampan stainles yg berisi berbagai macam alat kedokteran; gunting, jarum, kasa, kapas, bahkan benda-benda silver lain yang tidak begitu Chanyeol tahu apa namanya.

"Tuan Park, silahkan duduk disini."

"Huh?"

Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh suster itu padanya barusan.

"Duduklah di kursi ini, Tuan. Anda harus membantu proses bersalin dengan menemani istri Anda disini."

"Ah iya. Tentu saja."

Chanyeol duduk disebuah kursi yang persis diletakkan disisi tempat tidur Baekhyun. Dengan sigap ia meraih tangan istrinya, menggenggamnya dan menciuminya lembut. Satu tangannya yang lain ia pakai untuk membelai kepala istrinya dengan sayang. Setelah mencium kening istrinya cukup lama, Chanyeol kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau kuat kan, sayang? Berjuang, ya... aku selalu disini menemanimu. Jangan takut."

"Iya, sayang. Aku bisa... demi anak kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah karena rasa sakit diperutnya terasa semakin tak terhankan. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya pada siapapun. Karena rasa sakit ini memang merupakan bagian dari tanggung jawabnya, dan dia juga tidak ingin membuat suaminya semakin khawatir.

"Nyonya Park. Hasil pemeriksaan terakhirmu sudah kupelajari tadi. Jantung dan tekanan darahmu dalam keadaan baik. Semua hasilnya bagus. Apa kau siap menjalani persalinan normalnya sekarang?"

"Siap, dokter."

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, sekalipun jantungnya kini berdegup kencang mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia tahu, rasanya akan amat sakit. Tapi yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana melahirkan anaknya dengan sehat dan selamat. Hanya itu saja yang pinta dalam doanya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah. Saat aku bilang 'dorong', Anda harus mendorongnya ya, Nyonya. Doronglah sekuat tenagamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia benar-benar gugup, demi Tuhan. Istrinya sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Dalam beberapa menit, suara tangisan bayinya akan terdengar. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, selain duduk disini mencoba menenangkan istrinya (atau sebenarnya ia sendiri yang perlu ditenangkan) sambil terus berdoa dalam hati.

"Baiklah, 1...2...3. dorong..."

"Aaahhhhhnnn..."

"Dorong Nyonya, Park. Lagi..."

"Aaaaaagghhhhhh... Fuuuhhh... Aaahhnn..."

Chanyeol meringis dengan sendirinya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat sungguh kesakitan. Ia merasakan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya semakin kuat. Chanyeol tahu, itu adalah isyarat untuk mendistraksi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Maaf ya, kita harus mengguntingnya sedikit."

Chanyeol membelakakan matanya sejenak melihat sebuah gunting mengarah kedalam selangkangan istrinya, dan benar saja, spontan ia memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Rasanya sungguh ngilu. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun yang merasakannya? Chanyeol hanya bisa menciumi punggung tangan istrinya berulang kali. Ia mencoba menguatkan istrinya. Tapi disaat yang sama, ia lebih ingin menyanjung istrinya yang berjuang begitu banyak untuk melahirkan buah cinta mereka. Tidak ada kata lagi yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan bagaimana ia kagum pada sosok Baekhyun dan bersyukur memiliki dirinya sebagai seorang istri.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi ya, Nyonya Park. Tarik nafas... Dorong!"

"AAAGGGHHHHHH... SUAMIKU... AAAHHNNN..."

Setelah cengkraman kuat hingga pukulan yang dirasakan Chanyeol pada bahunya, tak lama setelah itu suara tangisan bayi terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Selamat, Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Bayi kalian laki-laki yang tampan."

Chanyeol terperanjat. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Bibirnya ingin berucap sesuatu namun begitu banyak perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya sehingga ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan semuanya. Tanpa sadar, ketika bayi mereka telah sampai dalam gendongannya, Chanyeol meneteskan air mata tepat dihadapan sang istri yang terbaring lemah dan kelelahan.

"Anakku... anak kita..."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia tersenyum. Tapi tangis bahagia juga sudah tak dapat ia bendung.

"Anak kita, Chan..."

**e)(o**

End

Afterwords:

Please review juseyo. I'm so happy to read your review, its really made my day :)


	4. Him And I - Oneshot

**HIM AND I**

**Chanbaek**** Mini Story (SMUT)**

**xxx**

**x**

**xxx**

_"He's out his head, I'm out my mind_

_We got that love; the crazy kind_

_I am his, and he is mine_

_In the end, it's him and I_

_Him and I."_

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang berotot Chanyeol, mengangkat wajah menatap kekasihnya yang tinggi sambil menyanyikan sebait lagu dengan tone suara seksi (falsetto dan _-ehem_, sedikit mendesah) miliknya yang khas. Sementara pria itu menunduk menatap balik Baekhyun dengan segaris senyum, menangkup kedua pipi putih kekasihnya dengan ibu jari dan mengelus-elus kulitnya lembut.

Suara mobil yang berlalu-lalang terdengar sesekali. Sekarang pukul 12 malam lewat 36. Keduanya berada dibawah atap sebuah gedung tua karena cuaca sedikit gerimis. Chanyeol menarik hoodie pada sweater yang dikenakan Baekhyun untuk menutup kepala kekasihnya, memastikan agar pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu tidak merasa kedinginan.

Mereka membiarkan bisu mendominasi, karena lewat tatapan mata saja keduanya telah bicara banyak hal. Hasrat menuntun mereka untuk melumat bibir masing-masing, tak peduli jika sinar lampu jalan yang menerangi keduanya membuat mereka terlihat mencolok; seperti sebuah lampu sorot diatas panggung pementasan musik.

Dengan posisi masih berciuman intens, Chanyeol menarik lagi hoodie Baekhyun untuk lebih sempurna menyembunyikan wajah kekasihnya ketika 2 orang pejalan kaki melewati mereka. Samar-samar pria itu dapat mendengar salah satu wanita menyebut namanya; Park Chanyeol. Seorang aktor, rapper dan pencipta lagu dari Boygroup terkenal "EXO". Dialah master di olahraga atletik maupun pertandingan seperti basket, ski dan bowling. Si wanita mungkin sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian membiarkan pemandangan itu berlalu seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin menjauh. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kali bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertangkap mata tengah bermesraan dijalanan kota tengah malam.

Mereka pernah menjadi pusat perhatian para pegawai yang baru pulang lembur saat tengah menunggu subway terakhir pukul 2 pagi dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Mereka pernah terlihat berpegangan tangan saat sedang melewati jalan padat pasar malam Dongdaemun. Dan yang paling sering, Baekhyun terlihat menaiki mobil dengan sosok Chanyeol yang samar-samar terlihat duduk dibangku kemudi.

Bagi segelintir orang yang hidup dibawah langit malam, pemandangan seperti ini tidaklah asing apalagi aneh dimata mereka. Karena itulah, saat jarum jam melewati pukul 12, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggunakan waktu tersebut sebagai kesempatan yang sempurna untuk berkencan diluar ruangan. Mereka akan pergi ke restoran, bar, kaki lima, atau bahkan mampir ke convenience store untuk sekedar menyeduh ramen cup dan menikmati es krim.

Mereka tetap bisa melakukan hal-hal normal seperti yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih diluar sana. Hanya saja, matahari bukanlah kawan baik bagi keduanya. Bulan dan bintang jauh lebih bersahabat untuk sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama berstatus selebriti.

Mereka menarik ciuman yang telah berlangsung bermenit-menit tersebut. Chanyeol mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedikit bengkak akibat sesapannya yang kuat, membersihkan sisa lip tint di bibir kekasihnya yang sedikit pudar akibat panggutan intens tadi.

"You know that you are my _**bitch**_, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengecup lehernya dengan suara-suara kecapan yang kentara.

"Then let me be your ONLY _**bitch**_, Chanyeol."

"Yeah, you are the only one I wanna fuck 'here'."

Chanyeol meremat bokong Baekhyun yang terbalut jeans ketat dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Mari tunggu Taxi berikutnya datang."

Baekhyun memberi saran dengan senyum seduktifnya, membuat nafsu Chanyeol semakin tersulut. Chanyeol hampir saja menarik kerah sweater Baekhyun untuk segera mencumbui bahunya kalau saja sebuah Taxi berwarna kuning itu terlambat melewati mereka.

Baekhyun melangkah lebih dulu mendahului Chanyeol. Ketika ia sampai didepan pintu penumpang, Baekhyun berbalik dan memberi _"pesan"_ kepada Chanyeol lewat tangannya; jari kirinya membentuk sebuah huruf O, kemudian jari telunjuk kanannya bergerak keluar masuk lingkaran O tersebut.

"You little _**slut**_."

Chanyeol mendesis frustasi dengan seringaian miring diwajahnya. Ia segera menyusul kekasihnya dan mereka masuk kedalam Taxi.

Diperjalanan, sang pengemudi berusaha sedikit lebih keras untuk tetap konsentrasi dalam menyetir disaat kedua penumpangnya dibelakang sibuk melakukan aktivitas melumat bibir dengan suara decakan antara lidah dan liur yang kentara.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun berlari sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Chanyeol. Mereka telah berada di lorong hotel lantai 4 menuju kamar yang baru saja mereka sewa. Sedangkan Chanyeol tetap berjalan santai dengan tawa kecil dari bibirnya, memandangi _"sisi lain"_ kekasihnya yang tak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain selama ini; kecuali dirinya.

"Hurry and open the damn door, Yeol."

Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk daun pintu yang bertuliskan "406" disampingnya. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya sembari merogoh kantong, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Tepat setelah pintu berhasil terbuka, tanpa ancang-ancang Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh ramping Baekhyun sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak untuk menutup pintu.

Baekhyun yang sedikit kaget sempat berteriak namun kemudian tertawa. Chanyeol memang selalu seperti ini dan ia bahagia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang mau menggendongnya sampai ke ranjang.

"Fuck, Park Chanyeol come on put me down already!"

Baekhyun masih tertawa sambil pura-pura memberontak karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menurunkannya sekalipun mereka telah tiba didepan ranjang.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sebelum menurunkan Baekhyun dengan sedikit membanting tubuhnya langsung diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memandangi Chanyeol yang kini bergerak melepas jaket Jeans-nya.

"Ayolah, bisakah kau menunggu sedikit? Aku harus menghapus make up ini dulu. Kau tahu kalau aku baru saja pulang dari menyanyi, kan."

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak mempedulikan perkataannya sama sekali.

"You look even beautiful now with those make up so who's fucking care?"

Chanyeol menanggalkan kaus hitamnya hingga bagian atasnya benar-benar telanjang, menampilkan sederet otot-otot padat dan kulit kecoklatan yang kontras sekali saat bersanding dengan warna kulit Baekhyun yang putih pucat.

"You bastard."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, kemudian membuka kedua tangannya sebagai _"undangan" _bagi Chanyeol untuk segera memeluknya.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun menungging dengan tubuh yang sudah tak terbalut kain apapun. Bokongnya terangkat tinggi sementara kepalanya ia rebahkan diatas bantal. Matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bersiap membalurkan jari panjangnya dengan cairan lubricant.

Sebelum menyentuh langsung lubang anus Baekhyun yang kemerahan tersebut, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mengusap-usap bokong putih kekasihnya dan menciuminya berulang kali. Baekhyun tersenyum menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu bergairah tiap kali menyentuh dirinya.

Sambil tetap menciumi pipi bokong kekasihnya, Chanyeol mulai memasukkan jari kedalam anus Baekhyun yang tak begitu ketat lagi. Sehingga tiap kali mereka bercinta, harusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu _"mempersiapkan"_ anal Baekhyun terlalu lama sebelum menerima penis besarnya.

"Lakukan hanya sampai semua lubricant membasahi setiap sisinya, Chan."

Ucap Baekhyun disela-sela pergerakan jari telunjuk Chanyeol didalam lubang analnya.

Pria itu kemudian menambahkan jari tengahnya, menusuk sedikit lebih dalam hingga;

"Aaaaahhhhhh..."

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit melengkung dan desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya kala jari-jari Chanyeol menusuk tepat dimana kelenjar prostatnya berada.

"You're easy to please, huh."

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun yang kini memejamkan mata dan meringis menahan nikmat saat jari-jari Chanyeol terus bergerak menusuk anal si submisif.

"Ffuuucckk... Stop it, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari bokongnya ketika pria itu semakin kuat dan cepat menusukkan jarinya didalam sana.

"Damn it, Chanyeol I swear to God! Stoooopp..."

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan hingga tubuhnya refleks terus bergeser mencoba menjauhi Chanyeol. Karena demi langit, Baekhyun sudah hampir ejakulasi hanya dengan jari-jari Chanyeol yang menusuk analnya dengan brutal. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi disaat mereka belum sempat memasuki "permainan" utama.

"FUCK!!!"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri dari ranjang dan saat itulah ia baru bisa lolos dari kebrutalan jari Chanyeol. Untung saja ia bisa menghindar dari ejakulasi dini akibat ulah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Damn it! You motherfucker! Don't do it again."

Baekhyun berdiri dari atas lantai berkarpet itu dengan tubuh berkeringat dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kekasih cantiknya yang terus saja mengumpat kesal.

"Ayolah. Kembali kesini, sayang."

Chanyeol menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya dan Baekhyun segera naik kembali keatas ranjang tersebut.

"Stop fucking me with your finger and do it with the real thing instead."

Baekhyun langsung bergerak untuk kembali menungging namun kali ini ia mengarahkan mulutnya ketempat dimana penis Chanyeol berada.

Tangan kanannya membalut penis besar Chanyeol, mengocoknya dengan gerakan naik turun dengan tempo pelan. Lama-kelamaan, penis yang telah keras tersebut kini semakin membesar dan membesar, menandakan bahwa Chanyeol semakin ereksi akibat blowjob dari Baekhyun.

"Look whose big dick is this? Hahaha."

Baekhyun tertawa sambil tetap menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di penis Chanyeol, dan menatapnya dengan _excited_.

Tanpa diperintah pula, pemuda cantik itu kini mendekatkan mulutnya ke penis Chanyeol. Mengecupnya, menjilatinya, lalu mengulumnya hingga rasanya rongga mulut ini hampir penuh. Kepala Baekhyun bergerak naik turun, menyodok penis Chanyeol bahkan sampai menyentuh amandelnya hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis kenikmatan.

"Okay stop-stop-stop. Let's do it."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang lega setelah berasil menghentikan Baekhyun dan menjauhkan penisnya dari bibir sang kekasih.

Baekhyun menyeringai. _Sepertinya__ mereka telah impas sekarang._

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk turun dari ranjang, kemudian memposisikan pemuda tersebut untuk menelungkup membaringkan bagian atas tubuhnya di spring bed sementara kakinya menapak diatas lantai karpet.

Chanyeol kemudian memposisikan dirinya berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun, mempersiapkan penisnya untuk segera masuk kedalam anal kekasihnya yang terlihat sudah tidak sabaran itu.

"Wait, you don't wanna wear any condom today?"

Baekhyun menyela, dan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu asal.

"I'll do it raw. Its your favorite anyway."

Ucap Chanyeol kemudian, yang seketika mendapat sedikit tendangan dari Baekhyun.

"Ssshh... Aku akan mulai sekarang."

Chanyeol mendesis menenangkan Baekhyun, dan laki-laki submisif itu langsung menurutinya.

"Aaahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah begitu merasakan penis Chanyeol memasukinya, memenuhi lubang didalam sana dengan alat vital yang panjang, besar dan keras.

Ketika pinggul Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan stabil, saat itu pula Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meremat erat sprei dibawahnya.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kala Chanyeol mempercepat dan mempertegas gerakannya menusuk anal sang kekasih.

"Oh God...! Aaahhh... Chanyeol you motherfucker!"

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan membabi buta, hingga Baekhyun merasakan perut dan penisnya bergejolak hebat akibat prostat yang ditumbuk oleh Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"Aaaaahhhhhh..." Baekhyun terus mendesah dan berteriak menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang menyetubuhinya dengan brutal. Kakinya berjinjit tegang dan lagi-lagi ia refleks ingin lari sejenak dari serangan penis Chanyeol.

Namun pria itu tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun kebelakang dan memeganginya erat, sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak mengenjot Baekhyun dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kini bermandikan keringat terus bergerak tersentak-sentak naik dan turun akibat hentakan kuat yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dengan penisnya.

"Fuuuucckkkkk... Stooopppp..."

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Baekhyun bukannya membenci perlakuan Chanyeol, tidak sama sekali. Namun sensasi kenikmatan yang diterima oleh tubuhnya sudah melewati batas yang mampu ia toleransi. Baekhyun benar-benar _over stimulated._

Sementara itu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan. Lagipula setiap kali mereka bercinta, hal ini memang selalu terjadi. Chanyeol punya nafsu dan birahi sex yang amat tinggi, yang terkadang tak mampu bagi Baekhyun untuk mengimbanginya.

"Aaaaahhhhhh..."

Baekhyun pasrah kala penisnya terlanjur mengeluarkan cairan putih secara tidak terkontrol ditengah-tengah pergerakan Chanyeol menyetubuhi analnya.

Ia tahu Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa bertahan lebih lama sebelum akhirnya ejakulasi. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun harus bisa menahan dirinya sedikit lebih lama untuk tetap disetubuhi sampai Chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya.

Bermenit-menit berlalu, Baekhyun terus berteriak sambil sesekali mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk memberinya sedikit ampun. Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol mulai mengerang dengan suara beratnya yang menjadi pertanda bahwa pria itu akan segera mengeluarkan cairan semen dari penisnya.

"Aah, AAHH!"

Chanyeol menghentikan pinggulnya, membiarkan penisnya dengan tenang melakukan ejakulasi didalam anal sang submisif.

Cairan putih yang hangat terasa memenuhi lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun, membuatnya tersenyum lega karena sperma Chanyeol lagi-lagi menjadi "miliknya", dan akan selalu menjadi milikinya.

Setelah semua urusan ejakulasi Chanyeol usai, Baekhyun merasakan penis raksasa itu perlahan keluar dari dalam anusnya, membuat sebagian besar cairan sperma merembes sampai ke paha dan kakinya.

Mereka sama-sama bernafas dengan cepat. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol membantu agar pemuda cantik itu bisa merebahkan diri diatas ranjang.

Mereka berdua terbaring dan Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk tubuh kekar Chanyeol, mendapatkan posisi yang paling nyaman untuk tidur.

Selimut telah menutupi tubuh keduanya. Chanyeol memandang langit-langit masih dengan nafas yang sedikit cepat. Baekhyun mencium pipinya tiba-tiba, mengelus rahang tegasnya dan berkata

"I'm your only _**slut**_. Forever."

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan senyum paling gentle yang pernah ada.

"Yeah. Be my beautiful _**slut**_ forever, baby."

**e)(o**

End

A/N: Kok aku sedikit yakin ya kalo sex-nya Chanbaek mirip seperti ini? Hahaha. This is based on my very honest opinion about Chanbaek's night life.

That was (probably) a lil bit kinky. But I do believe if those two were having sex, that must be as passionate as it is lol.

Follow, Fav and Review if you enjoy this fic! Thank you so much and I love you. I'll see you next time


End file.
